


UnderWatch

by StoryThief



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryThief/pseuds/StoryThief
Summary: After having accidentally shrunken herself Tracer finds that Talon operatives, Widowmaker, and Sombra do in-fact have a soft side! And runs into a little trouble with an old rival. Then when it’s all thought to be over, Tracer enjoys the other end of the previous rope, on a much more drastic level





	UnderWatch

Angela wipes at her forehead as she and Winston continue working on the newest contraption. “Well I’m done Angela! See you in the morning...” Winston yawned, rubbing at his eyes, and straightening his glasses. Angela nodded and decided to try and see if she was done after tweaking one or two final things and then to get the serum that would be placed inside the ray.

Lena wipes the perspiration off her head, she was so thirsty, and needed to drink before her work out would take a mean toll on her. She walks into the room, and pours herself a glass of water. She moves to take a drink but realizes she forgot to grab her towel. Tracer then leaves, having set her drink on a near by counter. Three moments after Angela enters the room, tired out herself. “Ooh! Don’t mind if I do!” She says drinking the glass on the counter. She then takes a vile similar to the previous glass of water, and sets it on the counter, realizing the She forgot the ray. As Mercy leaves Tracer returns, towel on her shoulders, she grabs the vile, gulping it all at once. “Ah! What a good drink!” She says, wiping her mouth, wait... this water was.... thick??? And kinda sticky! “Wait,... What?!” Tracer rubs her two fingers together and feels the strange texture of her drink when she realizes that her surroundings are steadily increasing in size. “Oh no what have I gotten myself into this time?!” Tracer cries out, stumbling back in astonishment. She finally comes to a stop. Tracer looks around when the floor lightly vibrates and she sees her friend come into the room. Mercy looks around, confused, obviously about the disappearance of the vile. “Angel!! Doctor!! ANGELA!!! MERCY!” Tracer cried frantically waving her arms, and jumping up and down. Mercy paused for a moment. Tracer raised her voice, not daring to get close enough to be stepped on. Mercy scowls slightly looking around the room, “whaa..........??”   
“MERCY!!! LUV, DOWN HERE!!” Tracer screams, willing her lungs and voice to go as loud as ever possible for her. Mercy flinches as if already dreading what she thinks she’ll see. “OH NO TRACER!” Mercy runs her hands down her face. “Lena why is it always you??” Lena only shrugs, tentatively walking up to her feet. “Ok, don’t drink any water!...” Mercy’s eyes widen as she realizes how she had set up the perfect trap. She slaps a hand to her forehead, “yeah... about that... I accidentally drank your water and placed the vile of shrinking on the counter... and left to get the ray.” Tracer nods, thinking after having seated herself on Angela’s foot. Mercy looks down to see her seated there. She lifts her foot high enough to hold her hand out as an exchange of seating. Lena cautiously gets up and walks onto Mercy’s hand. Mercy lifts her up to the counter allowing Lena to climb off. She sits on the counter and Mercy scratches at her head. Here, she pulls a new vile of the shrinking serum, and a light blue liquid. “This will grow you but let me put it in my ray so that we get the amount right!” Mercy leaves with Tracer waiting on the counter. 

Tracer sits there waiting when a soft metallic thump sounds...once... twice... three times. Then a vent opening falls to the floor. Lena watches with wide eyes as widowmaker drops to the floor. Oh no! Oh no no no no no! Not her! Of all people! If she sees me I’m dead! What do I do?! Tracer froze, her thoughts rushed through her head, though she could hardly hear them over her own heart thumping loudly. But wait! I still have my chronal accelerator! I may be small but I still have a good chance! Plus maybe my size could be an even upper hand! She thought, with a calming flood of slight relief and determination washing over her. She stands confidently, ready to foil any plans this spider has. Widowmaker scans the room, then stops as her now wide eyes come to rest on the tiny little Tracer on the counter. She walks toward her. Ok maybe not!! Lena thinks suddenly terrified at the sudden threatening approach of the assassin. Tracer first backs up slowly then is running the other direction, as Widowmaker’s hand shoots forward. “Gotcha! What in the world?” The assassin lifted the little Lena up to her face. “Ugh! Let me go!!” Widowmaker chuckled, “you’re so tiny! What happened?!” Tracer answered with a sharp bite to her hand, “I’m wearing gloves...” tracer’s face flushed with nervousness, embarrassment, and realization that her position was hopeless... she was at the assassin’s mercy. MERCY!! She would be back any minute! Footsteps... Widow tucked Tracer behind her head gadget. “Stay!” Tracer wriggled, “why would I?!”   
“Because if you don’t you will not like it...”  
“What’s it? I think you’re bluffing!”  
Widowmaker cocks her gun just to scare the tiny adventurer. Tracer stopped wriggling, after all widowmaker could feel almost no emotion... mercy came in, and Widow was already on her way out through the vent... “Tracer...? Tracer?!” Mercy frantically searches the room, then explodes into the main lounge. “EVERYONE BE CAREFUL LENA IS SUPER TINY!!!!” Everyone immediately checks their shoes....

Widowmaker struts into Sombra’s room. “I found out what they are doing!” She declares, dumping Tracer onto the keyboard. Sombra totally dropped her screen and instantly began to try and and poke, prod, & grab at Tracer, who slapped every finger to get any close to her. “No!! Take those claws off first luv!” She yelled at Sombra not too pleased to be poked and prodded in the first place. Sombra removes the gloves, “even when she’s upset and tiny she still says ‘luv’!” Tracer glares at the tease. “Watch!” Sombra declares, ruffling and messing with tracer’s hair. “Tada!” She then shows off the very crude copy of her own hair. Tracer simply runs her hands through it and her hair spikes back to normal. “Oh, I thought your blind barber put hair gel in it every day , then ruffled your hair.” Widowmaker remarks smirking. Sombra covers her mouth, laughing. “Oh my goodness yes!” Sombra’s eyes snap open as she presses her hands to her cheeks. “I JUST HAD A GOOD IDEA!” Widowmaker looks up from the rumpled mess of brown hair in her fist. “Well? Spill it!” Sombra pulls out a camera, “let’s take some photos!” Widow shrugs, “sadly there is nothing better to do...” Sombra turns on the camera, adjusts it, says, “say cheese!” Widowmaker looks up, dangling Tracer by the leg. Sombra takes the shot, “ok my turn!” She says, excitedly shoving the camera into widowmaker. “You know luv, I’m not a toy!” Tracer exclaims, taking a step back, as the excited spy practically pounces on her, grabbing her by the waist. “Ah!” She cries, after being plopped onto Sombra’s head. Well... I am in a pretty bad position, and I don’t want to be on their bad side, maybe I can make the best of this! I’ll just enjoy it like them! Tracer thinks, shrugging her shoulders and posing for the shot. 

“Are we done luvs my arms and legs hurt!” Sombra’s shrugs, “I guess seventy-nine will do...” Widowmakers face is now one of pure evil. “Ok!!” Sombra’s agrees nodding her head vigorously at the idea whispered into her ear. The assassin snatches Tracer, almost a little too fast... “hey luv, what are you doing??” Tracer inquires, as a string is wrapped around her waist. Widowmaker just grins, an evil grin... “This will probably be the last we do with you!” She says with an unnerving edge to her voice. Tracer frowns, “what’s that supposed to mean..?” The women lifts Tracer by the string, letting her swing for a moment. “Are you ready..?” Tracer let’s herself limply swing for a moment, “For what??” Widowmaker lifts her higher up, tilting her head back and opening her mouth. “WHAT?! Oh, Ha Ha, you got me! Very funny, now put me down!!” Tracer begins to slowly move closer to the assassin’s mouth. “OK!! YOU’VE HAD YOUR FUN!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!”... she continues down. “PLEASE!!! NO STOP STOP! QUIT IT!” Then Tracer drops straight down.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Tracer screams. Then she stops when literally barely dangling over Widow’s throat... Widowmaker closes her mouth leaving Tracer, simply dangling by a string, in the dark, slowly spinning, not actually touching any part of her mouth. Widowmaker pulls Tracer out, laughing. “You should have seen the look on your face! PRICELESS! Sombra did you get the photos?” Sombra nods smiling. Tracer stands up, shaky, and pulls the string off. “Ok luv, can I go home??” She was a little irritated at the prank. Widowmaker looks at Sombra, “well we can’t keep her forever!” Sombra makes a face, “can’t we??” Widow shakes her head no. Tracer sighs, “thank you!” Widow holds out her hand, and Tracer climbs on. Widowmaker ruffles her hair one last time, “so tiny!”

Widowmaker dropped Tracer off out side the facility. “I would take you inside but I don’t feel like it!” Then she fired her grapple hook and was gone. “Well... looks like I’ll have to-“ suddenly she’s cut of by a twig snap, and a voice with a New York accent... she new all too well... “And then I’ll- huh?? What is thi-.... WHAT?!” Tracer turns to see Scout’s hand reach down and grab her by her coat collar. “Tracer?! The Speed Cheat?! How did you get fun sized?!” Tracer just glared she despised this guy, like he could be nicer and I’m sure she would too... but right now she despised him. “Yay... the Boy Scout....” She said sarcastically obviously not in the mood for whatever the heck he had planned. “Tell me luv... why are you here??” Scout chuckled, “I was here to leave something in your room but this is way better!” He laughed. Tracer paled, “ok I think I’m gonna...” she blinked out of his grasp and onto the ground. He jumps slightly, “oh gosh that tickled!” He says rubbing his wrapped hands on his pants. “Hey hey get back here! I’m not done yet!” He said lunging, this time wrapping his hands around her. “Ok luv I really have had quite the adventure already today and I would really like to be normal and wind down!” She said very obviously not in the mood for this, as she pressed her arms against his hands and pressed. “Aw! That’s kinda cute that your tryin!” Tracer ignores him and again blinks away. “Gah!! So weird!” Scout says shaking his hands, then reaching out to catch the tiny Brit out of the air, only to lose her again. Continue doing this for a while till finally her accelerator went out. “Gosh darn!” Tracer cries as she dropped mid warp. Scout grabs her once again “ha! This time your not gettin away!” He said unzipping his pocket and cramming her in. “And if I zip it then you can’t blink out!” He practically narrated as he zipped the pocket closed. Tracer slumped down, tired. She decided to try to sleep some, and managed to drift off despite the constant vibrations of him running...

“OW!” Tracer cried, as the cloth wall slammed against her. “Oh gosh, you’re still in one piece right...?!” Scout asked slightly patting his pocket. Tracer shifted uncomfortably, “where are we going and why?” She asked cracking her back, “I’m not too sure this is my idea of travel luv.” Scout chuckled, “to test somethn...” it was obvious Scout was no longer running, but all the same the trip wasn’t enjoyable. Tracer now stood, trying to slowly open the zipper, so that she might blink away. “Alrighty! Almost to my base!” Scout said, suddenly braking out into a full on dash again. Tracer moves quicker, she remembered all of his comrades and how... unfriendly... they were, so she decided to finish unzipping the pocket and drop out. Tracer hit the ground, skidding a bit. “Ha! See ya later luv!” Tracer stood, brushed herself off then turned to go back home... but where was home... and where was she? Suddenly a ton of pairs of shoes thundered by. “WOAH!” Tracer cried jumping back. The red Scout as opposed to the blue one who previously had her, stopped, “Hey hey wait a second I thought I heard somethn...” He looked around till his eyes rested on the tiny Tracer. “Woah! Is that?? Tracer?! How’d you get like that?!” He asked reaching to grab her by the leg. She jumped back and out of his reach, “why is it that everyone is trying to grab me by the leg???” She asked. Scout shrugged, “I donno maybe since runnins your thing if we grab you by the leg you can’t get away...” Tracer sighed “well I’m not an animal you could just ask me...” Scout raises a brow, “would you though....” Tracer grins sheepishly “I’m probably not going to answer that one....” the rest of the red team had gone ahead. “Soo what are you doing here... in the middle of the area we normally use to blast each other’s guts out...” Tracer sighs, “your blue buddy decided finders keepers about a ‘new toy!’” Scout nods, “heh I’m fellin awful generous tday... I’ll take ya back if ya like!” He said, scratching the back of his neck. Tracer smiled, she wasn’t sure if it was just her or if Scout seemed to have a soft spot for her, she nods, blinking onto his waiting hand, then to his shoulder, then to the bill of his hat. Scout grins “I’m gonna go fast cause I have to get back to my team.. kay?” Tracer smiles wider, than grips the edge of his hat, “I’ll time you luv!” Scout watched as her tiny hands wrapped around his hat, then took off running...

Scout arrives at the Overwatch base, “Hey um I can get ya to your window!” Tracer smiles, “throw me!” Scout looks startled, “throw you?!” Tracer blinks onto his hand, “yeah! Winston and I do it in battle all the time!” Scout shrugs, “I mean if ya say so...” Scout pulls back, and throws her as hard as he can. Tracer goes flying, and blinks the last couple feet to her window, salutes to him, and hops into her room. She walks off to find someone.

Tracer found herself wandering the halls of the facility, unaware of her whereabouts. “Ugh... was it this way?? Everything seems so much different!” She rubbed her face, feeling mislaid. “And why can’t I find anyone?!” She yelled, in hope of being heard. Silence. She kept going, when suddenly a large pair of feet thundered by, almost crushing her. “GAH!” She cried as D.va ran by. “D.va! D.va!” Tracer called, turning to blink and run after her. Eventually she managed to catch a corner, and grab onto the girl’s shoes. “Slooowwww doowwwnnn!!!” Tracer cried, being jostled as she continued to run down the hall. Finally D.va stopped, and Tracer allowed her self to limply slide off her friend’s shoe. “I brought the footage from the security cameras! Maybe we’ll see what happened to her!” D.va declared, supposedly speaking of Tracer. Mercy sighed with relief, “good! I hope we find her.” All Tracer wanted to do was get they’re attention and tell them she was literally at their feet, but she felt just so floored, and unable to move.

The group watched the footage while Tracer remained flat on her stomach,  
Eventually they saw where Tracer had wandered the halls, chased D.va, then just disappeared... D.va paled, “you don’t think I...” everyone took a quick glance at her feet, to then take a double take, and see the tiny Lena Oxton barely regaining her footing. “Hello luvs!” She manages. “Lena! For goodness sakes you’re ok!” Genji holds out a single robotic hand. Tracer manages to climb on without tipping over. “Are you ok?? How did you get back from talon?! And here???” Genji asked, holding her up. Tracer thought for a moment, “i escaped talon, then I came here...the rest is a long story....” Tracer said hoping that would satisfy them. Mercy reached out to offer to take Tracer. Tracer smiles it’s about time I get back to normal! And blinks onto Mercy’s hand. “Alright Dr. Ziegler I’m ready to retain my original state!” She declared tired of being small. Mercy nodded, taking her to the room in which she planned on turning Tracer back to her original size. “Here you go! Sit on this chair and I’ll do it here!” Tracer nods and blinks from her hand, across the room and onto the chair. Mercy points the ray at her aims... and right as she fires the ray someone (who had not been present during the finding of her) charges in, “WE STILL HAVENT FOUND HER!!!” They cried, making Dr. Ziegler flinch, flipping the dial to too high of a setting.... “oops...” 

To be continued....


End file.
